


Altered Boys, We're The Things That Love Destroys

by Uma_Thurman



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A little less sixteen candles - AU, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Mates, Vampire Bites, Vampire Pete, Vampire Sex, im just using the tags that pop up when I type vampire, soul mates, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uma_Thurman/pseuds/Uma_Thurman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided to add another chapter to this.  I kind of felt like there should be more...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. I

Pete pressed his forehead against the cold brick. He could hear the heavy bass line leaking out from the club.

Thirsty, he was always thirsty.

Just the thought of some fresh blood would make him want it all the more.

Then he heard a scream and someone yelling for help. Pete surged with annoyance. If this was another vampire, they were trespassing. This part of Chicago was his territory, his land. Any other vampire had no right to be here.

Pete rounded the corner to see a stocky male vampire pressing a short blonde boy into the wall, head buried in his neck. Superior sight allowed Pete to see the boys face. Full lips twisted into a silent scream and blue-green eyes, wide and filled with terror.

Pete knew about what happens during feeding, about how blood tastes all the much better when filled with fear or arousal, and how every vampire had a preference between the two. This particular vampire appeared to favour the taste of terror.

Eyes locked onto Pete, pleading, begging for help.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Pete snarled at the other vampire. "This is not your territory. Leave, before I kill you."

The vampire growled, raising his head from his meal and ready to fight, but when he saw the person who voiced the threat, he just dropped the boy and skulked off.

The boy crumpled to the ground, whimpering and sobbing, before going still.

He'd passed out.

Usually, Pete would have left him there, maybe moved him somewhere that he would be found easier, but nothing more.

However, the blood oozing from the bite on the boys neck smelt so deliciously sweet, Pete found himself bending over and licking it slightly, then frowning. The boys fear was making it bitter.

So, instead of drinking him, he scooped him into his arms, settling him so the boys head rested in the crook of his neck and he was supporting the boys weight at the back of his thighs, and carried him back to his coven.

Clandestine was empty when Pete returned, everyone was out hunting or something and wouldn't be back until around dawn, which was, admittedly, soon.

Pete went to his room and lay the boy in his bed, taking off his shoes, jeans and hoodie. He emptied the boys pockets and found a wallet and a phone.

He turned the phone off and put it in a drawer. When he opened the wallet, the boys face stared up at him from his driving license.

Patrick Stump. Age 19.

The boy, no, Patrick still smelt amazing, more so now that the fear was gone, but Pete had already fed tonight.

Luck was on his side however, Patrick's heartbeat was slow, and Pete estimated he wouldn't wake up during the day.

Pete sat in an armchair he had sat in the corner and read a book. When he sensed the suns rays breaching the horizon, Pete stripped to his boxers and slipped into bed beside Patrick, he paused for a second, then shifted so he was spooning the human.

He sighed with content, it had been so long since he had curled up next to a warm body, or any body for that matter, he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed it. 

* * *

 

The following evening, Pete woke to two bright green eyes staring at him, no more than ten centimetres away from his own. Petes hand was resting in the back of Patricks neck and Patricks hand was pressed against Petes chest. He was shaking slightly, his eyes were wide and innocent.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Pete said gently,his voice husky from sleep, he also started softly stroke Patricks hair.

"N-Not long, w-who are y-you?" He was scared, Pete realized. He was right to be, of course, and Pete didn't really care anyway, he was just a meal.

That's what he had to keep telling himself anyway. But then again, he did always like to play with his food.

"I'm Pete. Are you okay? C'mere." He pulled him deeper into the soft embrace, Patrick tensed at first, but melted into it after a moment or two.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Patrick nodded, shifting his body closer to Pete. Their hips aligned and Pete groaned, he hadn't even realised he was hard. Patrick froze. So did Pete.

"S-sorry? I didn't know..."

Pete rolled onto his back and scrunched up his eyes. The other boys touch had sent a jolt through his body. He hadn't meant to do that.Not yet at least. Not until after he'd at least given the boy something to drink or maybe to eat and some time to get over what happened to him last night.

" It's fine. Do you, um... Do you want something to drink?"

" I'm good, thanks, some guy came in with something earlier. He woke me up actually." Pete raised an eyebrow. Who in his clan would give Patrick a drink? Who would even care enough?

" This guy have a name?"

Patrick shook his head. "Dark hair, short... Tattoos."

Frank, Pete thought.

"Here, let me." Patrick carried on. And then Petes brain temporarily cut out, because that was Patricks hand on his dick, and he couldn't remember the last time someone else made the first move.

Yeah, sure, Frank had probably drugged him because he was acting so strangely and he seemed like such a shy boy at first, but still. Patrick cups him through his boxers and Pete moans loudly, its been too long since someone actually seemed to care about him getting off.

Pete wonders if he should stop, but then again... he did plan on doing this later anyway.

Pete grabs at Patricks hair and tugs him into hard and bruising kiss. Sucking and biting at Patricks full bottom lip. Something warm sparks low in Petes stomach as their tongues slide together. He tugs Patricks hair and Patrick squeezes Petes dick with one hand and the back of his neck with the other.

Pete rolls them over so he's on top of Patrick. He looks at the boy, all flushed and making little needy whimpering noises, his lips slick and swollen and pink.

Pete is fairly sure he has never been this turned on.

Ever.

And apparently Patrick feels the same, because the scent of lust and arousal is coming off him in strong and heady waves.

He rolls his hips into the human boys and kisses him some more, leaving a trail of kisses along Patricks jaw up to his ear and licks the shell of it.Patrick lets out a high pitched whine.

Pete smiles and leans back for a moment, tugging at Patrick's t-shirt. Patrick helps him get it off and then they're both in their underwear. Pete looks down at where Patrick's cock is straining against his boxers, with a growing damp patch at the tip.

Pete slides down the boys body and gently removes his boxers. He looks up at Patricks face to find him staring at him with dark eyes and biting his lip. Pete reaches over him to grab the lube from his draws.

The room is silent apart from Patrick's heavy breathing. Pete returns to his previous position and coats his hand with lube. He then takes the head of Patrick's cock in his mouth, pumping it in time with little sucks and licks. He listens to Patrick's whining and moaning and even mewling happily, taking satisfaction in the fact that he's making him make those noises.

When he slips a finger into Patrick, the boys hand fly to Petes head, clutching at the hair and he hears Patrick mumble something so quietly that a human would have missed it. He pulls his mouth of Patrick's cock.

" What was that?"

"P-pete, want you to fuck me." And he sounds so desperate and broken and so fucking beautiful, that Pete has to agree. He teases a second finger around the rim of Patrick's hole and slides it in, curling it a few times and scissoring them as he nuzzles his face into Patrick's pale thigh.

"I'm ready, you need to..."

"You sure?" Pete curls his finger against Patrick's prostate.

" _Yes_." Patrick gasps.

Pete moves back up Patrick's body and kisses him softly as he lines himself up.

"Ready?"

Patrick nods.

Pete enters Patrick slowly, keeping a careful eye on his facial expressions.

When he's fully in, he stills, waiting for Patrick to say something. Eventually, Patrick makes a frustrated groan.

"Why aren't you moving?"

Petes response is in the form of pulling out and pushing back in again, while sucking his throat.

Soon, Patrick's hips rise off the bed to meet Petes thrusts and both of them are panting and moaning each time.

Patrick's eyes go wide as he feels his release coming. Pete senses it too and remembers why he's doing this.

He bites the place in Patrick neck he was kissing previously, fangs sliding in with ease, knowing that when your as worked up as Patrick is right now, it will only add to the pleasure. Patrick comes as Pete drinks from him, and at some point, so does Pete, but he barely notices, he's too distracted by the taste of Patrick's blood, deliciously sweet from lust.

He pulls off and out when Patrick is nearly empty, he assumes the boy would be unconscious, but he isn't.

He's smiling at Pete weakly, the light going out of his blue green eyes.

He probably doesn't even realise what had just happened, that he's dying. Somewhere in Petes gut twists as the boys eyes flicker shut and everything just seems so wrong .

 _No, it shouldn't be like this_. Pete thinks, _he shouldn't have to die_. _He can't_. _I don't want him to._

When asked about it later, Pete will say that he didn't know what came over him, just that he had to keep this boy alive, or close to it anyway.

Pete shifted them so Patrick's lying with his head on Petes lap. Pete bends over to brush Patricks hair from his forehead be fore kissing it softly.

"I'm going to make this right." He tells Patrick, despite him not being able to hear him.

Pete then bites into his own wrist and gently place it against Patricks open mouth. The blood oozes out sluggishly, due to the lack of pulse, and Pete can't help but think about how he has limited time.

"C'mon 'Trick." He mumbles, stroking a hand through the dying humans hair.

Pete tries to will Patrick to drink it, and he can't help thinking that if Patrick would only gain enough consciousness to wake up and actually suck on Petes wrist, he would feel a whole lot better.

By the time Petes wrist heals up, Patrick's swallowed enough blood that he will wake up the following night.


	2. II

Patrick woke to muffed conversations and and pounding headache. He rolled onto his back, still half asleep, then froze.

This was not his room.

He sat up fast and regretted it even faster.

The movement made his headache worse. His throat was also incredibly dry. This was definitely the worst hangover he had ever had. What the hell had he been drinking last night?

He shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, letting the sheets fall away and

"Oh." He's naked.

No,no,no,no,no,no,no. He hadn't even thought of that. Patricks head whipped around -he winced at the motion - to find the other side of the bed empty, but clearly slept in.He started breathing heavily, which turned the dryness in his throat to full on burning. Why couldn't he remember last night?

Patrick heard a noise outside the door and grabbed his boxers that were discarded near his feet.

The door opened behind Patrick and a man in black jeans and a hoodie walked in carrying a flask.

Patrick immediately felt drawn to him, his brain somehow linking his face and presence to the name 'Pete'. Pete sat down next to him and Patrick felt himself automatically shuffling closer until their elbows and knees were pressed together.

He passed Patrick the flask.

"Drink it, you'll feel better."

Patrick brought the flask to his mouth.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his bottom lip pressed to the black plastic.

"Just drink it." Petes voice was soothing and Patrick found that he wanted to obey, that he wanted to please the other man desperately, so he drank from the flask.

When the first drop touched Patrick's lips, he knew that he wanted more, that he wanted to drink the whole flask and anymore he could find.

It tasted sweet, but slightly bitter at the same time, and it was the most amazing thing Patrick ever tasted. He knocked it back, tipping his head to get every drop he possibly could. He could feel it make two rivers down either side of his chin. Petes hand was stroking and carding through his hair and Patrick found himself leaning into his touch, like a cat. Pete was also murmuring encouragement to Patrick drinking.

When the cup was empty, Patrick dropped it and looked at Pete.

"More." He panted, with a wild look in his eyes.

Pete paused.

"No."

"Please." Patrick whined, suddenly struggling. Why couldn't he have more? Didn't Pete understand? He needed it. It was so good. He needed it. If he didn't get it he would probably die. Pete soon put a stop to that though, he pinned him the bed and sat on his lower stomach in next to no time, snarling at him, baring his teeth... And fangs.

Patrick's eyes went wide and he stopped struggling, going limp and whimpering a little bit. What was going on?

Pete smirked and stroked his jaw. Patrick wasn't sure what was going on at all, but he lent into Petes touch. Petes fingers trailed down to the trails left on Patricks chin. He wiped one away with his middle finger and brought it to his lips. Pete smelt amazing, he smelt clean and fresh and kind of like vanilla.

It was intoxicating.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this Patrick." He said licking his finger.

Patrick didn't respond. He too busy staring at the liquid on Petes finger and realising that it was blood.

When Pete stroked his cheek, he released one of Patricks hands, the hand he slowly brought to his mouth and ran along his teeth and - Shit - they were definitely longer and sharper.

Patrick shoved Pete off and ran into the en suite bathroom, to the mirror in there and stared at himself wide eyed.

He was shocked by the visible transformation. His eyes were greener, and his hair blonder, his bald patch gone. He had always been pale, but now his skin appeared to be the colour of snow and without a single flaw, apart from a slightly raised, slightly shiny, healed over bite mark on his throat, it looked more like an old scar than anything. He didn't touch it. But the most prominent change was his weight. His face had lost all its chubbiness and his jawline and cheekbones were pronounced. He ran his fingers over them. Then down to his mouth, parting his lips with his fingers.

In the place of his canines were two, delicate looking, pearly white fangs. He shivered at the sight of them. He then looked down at his stomach, he found that that too had lost its chubbiness and that it was flat. He poked it in wonder.

When his gaze returned to the mirror, Pete was behind him, wrapping his arms around Patricks waist.

"See? Your gorgeous." Pete whispered in his ear, then dipped his head to nuzzle at Patrick's neck before resting there.

"Not that you weren't before," he carried on. "You were just as beautiful before. Just in a different way."

"What did you do to me?" Patrick asked, despite knowing the answer. His voice was shaking and nervous and horse. It reminded Pete of when he first woke up the previous night. Pete hummed into Patricks neck.

" I turned you."

"Into what?"

"You know what." Pete pressed a gentle kiss to the mark on Patricks neck. Patrick wanted, so, so badly to give in, to turn his head and kiss Pete on the lips. To let Pete touch him, and touch him back. He wanted to be under Petes control, spread out beneath him and crying out his name. But he couldn't.

He squirmed out of Petes grip and to the other side of the bathroom.

"Get out." Patrick said through gritted teeth.

"Patr-"

"Get out!" Patrick yelled.

Petes head was cocked and his expression was confused, like he couldn't understand why Patrick wasn't all over him. He didn't do anything though, he just stared at Patrick, looking dejected, then left.

"You should take a shower. You might feel better about everything then." Pete said as he shut the door.

Patrick was still in shock over everything. He really wished that he could remember the previous night, or even the night before that. But he simply couldn't. So he did as Pete said and had a shower.

It was a nice shower, steam maybe, and it gave Patrick time to think and to wrap his head around the current situation.

When he was done, hesitated for a moment before taking Petes towel, wondering if it was an invasion of privacy, but he decided to go ahead as Petes dick had clearly been up his ass and his freaking fangs had been in his neck.

He wrapped Petes towel around his waist and stuck his head around the door to the bedroom.

Pete wasn't in there.

Patrick walked in and, for the first time, allowed himself to take in the details of the room. Pete had questionable taste, the sheets on the bed were a pale purple that clashed with he black blinds on the windows, but there was a bookshelf in one corner with an expensive looking leather armchair and a couple of guitars.His clothes were lying on the bed, neatly folded.

When Patrick was dressed he stood at the door, his hand hovering above the handle. Should he come out? He wasn't sure he wanted to. In fact, Patrick was pretty sure that he wanted to go cry in a ball. But he grasped the handle anyway and opened the door and poked his head through.

There was a short corridor that lead to an open living-dining-kitchen area. It was nicely furnished and everything was in a black and white colour palette with splashes of red here and there.

There was also a man with insanely curly hair lounging on the sofa, watching TV.

Patrick lurked at the edge of the corridor, hovering, unsure of what to do.

"Oh hey!" The curly haired man said when he spotted him. "You must be Patrick, I'm Joe."

Joe gave Patrick a lazy grin to which Patrick responded with a weak one.

"Hi..." Patricks words were awkward and so was his body language. Joe frowned for a second.

"Hey man, are you okay? You look skittish. Pete fed you, right? And explained? I didn't get a chance to talk to him, he went straight into his office."

Patrick nodded and was quiet for a moment, before he responded quietly. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah sure, I guess this is your home now too, right? Are you sure Pete explained?" Joe sounded genuinely concerned for Patrick. Patrick sat on the couch opposite to Joe, stiff and straight backed.

"You wanna watch TV?" Joe asked. Patrick just shook his head, making Joe frown again.

"Are you sure your okay? Do you want me to get Pete?"

Patrick's eye widened, for a fraction of second before he caught himself. It was too late though. Joe had noticed. He stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Pete. I'll be back in five." Joe disappeared into the corridor that Patrick had come from, but he went into the door on the left, instead of the right.

With his newly enhanced ears Patrick could hear bits of Pete and Joes hushed conversation. He also heard a smash, it sounded like someone had thrown a vase against a wall. Patrick tucked feet up so he was into a ball.

" You didn't even tell him what you were doing beforehand?" Joe yelled from the study.

" Fuck off, I didn't even know I would be doing it!" Pete snarled back.

The conversation continued in hushed tones again, and Patrick couldn't make out the rest of the conversation. However, the outburst had attracted attention from upstairs, or more specifically, the top of the staircase.

Two vampires were stood there, one with a curious expression and one snickering to himself. Patrick remembered the snickering one, it was hazy, but he did. He was the one who came in to Petes room, back when... Back when he was human.

The other one had fire-truck red hair and paint stained jeans.

The red haired man looked at the shorter, tattooed man for a second, then punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Short-tattooed yelped. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You've been stirring again, haven't you, Frank?" Firetruck-red replied.

Patrick watched the exchange with his chin on his knees.

Frank looked at the ground.

"There's a motherfucking kid sat on our sofa now, when he should be at home with his family, because of you and your damn pranks." Paint-pants wasn't looking at him, but he gestured a hand in Patricks direction, making him flinch for a second.

"Sorry Gerard, I thought you'd appreciate it, I just fed the kid Petes blood so Pete would get laid, properly, and stop being such an ass all the time." Frank said. "How was I supposed to know that Pete would turn him?"

"Jesus Frank, you never think! C'mon, you've got to explain to Pete now." Gerard grabbed franks wrist and dragged him down the stairs and into Petes study. Frank smiled at Patrick as he went past. Gerard just looked apologetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter to this. I kind of felt like there should be more...


	3. III

Patrick moved back into Petes bedroom, out of the main rooms that people would walk into. He sat in the chair by the window and looked at the bookshelf next to it.

Pete had a large variety of books, lots of which Patrick had not read before. Patrick picked up a random one that he did not recognise and started reading.

It was the early hours of the morning when Pete came back in. He stood at he door, looking at Patrick for a while before he was noticed.

"Hey." He said quietly, softly, as though not to spook him. "Do you want to come out and meet the rest of Clandestine?"

Patrick frowned, first at Pete and then at what he was saying.

"Clandestine?" Patrick questioned.

" Yeah, my coven. Our coven." Pete responded. He had moved further into the room by now and closer to Patrick.

"Coven." Patrick said numbly.

" It's like a vampires family. It's who they live with and will protect them. Mine, and now yours, is clandestine, which I am the leader of. The biggest one in Chicago is definetly The Dandies, especially since thy merged with the Cobras. It's run by Beckett and Saporta."

Patrick felt a little dizzy from the overload of information he had just been given, but he just nodded and stood up, allowing Pet to lead him into the living room.

On one sofa was Joe, some bearded guy that Patrick didn't know and a blonde guy he didn't know. The other, smaller couch had Frank and Gerard making out on.

On the floor was a skinny dude with wavy brown hair and floral clothes, he was having a animated conversation with Joe about guitars.

Pete stood over Frank and Gerard for a second, then coughed to get their attention. When they saw Pete, they moved to a chair, with Frank sat on Gerards knee. Pete tugged Patrick to sit next to him, which he did, hesitantly.

"So Patrick." Pete said. "This is our coven. You've met Joe. That's Andy and Mikey next to him, Ryan on the floor and Frank and Gerard on the chair." Pete gestured to them all in turn and the vampires waved politely at Patrick.

" Pete, is he actually a member of the coven yet?" Andy said. Patrick did a small double take at Andys voice - it was nothing like he expected. At all.  Andy just smirked at him.

" Shit, no. Mikey will you get a glass?" Pete said.

Patrick looked at Pete, a question in his gaze, but Pete wasn't looking at him.

" Does he need to do this, Pete? Since you turned him, shouldn't he automatically be in our coven?"Ryan asked, from his position on the floor.

Pete just shook his head. Frank and Gerard had starting making out again on the chair, making Joe roll his eyes and mouth something to Andy.

Mikey came back, carrying two wine glasses, he handed one to Pete and the other to Ryan.

Patrick watched with wide eyes as Ryan brought his own wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs in, then letting some of the blood flow into the glass, licking the wound healing it then passing the glass back to Mikey, who did the same.

"Right, Patrick. To belong to the clan properly, everyone has to share blood. Being part of a clan this way means that other vampires in other covens can identify what coven you are from and gives members of your coven the right to defend or avenge you, as well as house you." Pete explained.

Patrick nodded, as much as he didn't want to do this, he wanted to be on his own, on the streets even less.

The glass had been to Gerard and Frank and Joe was nearly finished. Andy scowled when he got the glass, but he still dripped some of his blood in the glass.

Last of all was Pete, he grinned at Patrick as his blood drizzled into the now full glass. Blood was smeared around Petes mouth and Patrick really wanted to lick it off. Pete passed the glass to Patrick.

" Drink up." Patrick looked at him, eyes tinged with uncertainty, then, holding the glass with shaky hands, brought it to his mouth.

The blood tasted weird, but not bad. The majority of the mixture tasted slightly sweet, some parts more than others, but parts of it tasted amazing. Patricks found that his brain was separating each taste. It was only able to label one though. The amazing taste. Pete.

When the glass was empty, he passed it to Pete, who placed it on the floor. He felt hazy after the blood, so when Pete leaned over and kissed him deeply, Patrick was helpless to resist, just melting in Petes arms when the snaked around his waist as pulled Patrick on to his lap.

" You have a choice now Patrick. You can bite your own wrist, like we have all done, or I can bite your wrist for you. I can make it good for you. So good. " Pete murmured into Patricks ear, his hands tracing tiny circles on Patricks back.

"Pete? Can you? I don't..." Patrick whispered back.

Pete grinned and leant back. He pulled Patricks wrist to his mouth and kissed the pulse point before sinking his fangs deep into the flesh. Patrick did his best not to moan in front of all the others, but Pete was right, it felt good. He pressed his forehead in Petes neck. Pete removed his fangs from Patricks wrist and rested it over the empty glass.

Slowly, Patrick's blood flowed into the glass. Pete carded his hand through Patrick's hair and smiled at him. Soon the glass was full and being passed around the coven, starting with a grimacing Andy.

Patrick wasn't watching though, he was preoccupied by Petes licking at his wrist, healing up the wound. When he was done, Pete kissed the spot behind Patricks ear, before whispering

"You're in my coven now. " and kissed his forehead.

Joe stood up abruptly, ruining the moment.

" I'm going hunting. do you want me to bring some back for you and Patrick?" He said.

" Yeah, please... I'll take him hunting tomorrow." Pete said to Joe. Then he turned to Patrick.

" Do you want to see the house?" Patrick nodded and allowed Pete to lead him upstairs.

On one side of the upstairs was a balcony looking down at the open living room, diner and kitchen area with four doors leading into other room, as well as a patio door. The balcony had a pool table on and a walkway to the other side of the house, with a door at the end. The whole place was open and beautiful and all, once again, greyscale. Pete lead him to the furthest door off the balcony first.

"This is Joes room." The room was a bit of a tip, with the bed unmade and clothes strewn everywhere. In the neatest corner of the room was three guitars lined up, there was an open door leading to an equally messy bathroom.

The next room they went in looked as sterile as a hotel room - if hotel rooms had drum kits in them. It was Andys.

Mikeys room was tiny. 

"He used to sleep downstairs. But when Ryan moved in, we put him in with Mikey" Pete had chuckled, "Ryan kept trying to put make up on him and sewing flowers onto his clothes. Mikey moved out within a week."

The room across the walkway was Frank and Gerards. Pete showed Patrick inside the room, but then told him never to go in there, unless asked to by either Frank or Gerard, as they were constantly "going at it like rabbits".

Downstairs was the the open living space that Patrick had already seen, the kitchen tucked into a corner, hidden away, Petes room, Petes study and Ryans room. Outside was a pool and a garage.

They sat back down in the living room.

" Did you live alone?"  Pete asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Patrick shook his head. " I lived with a roommate."

"Will he be there?"

"Probably at his girlfriends."

" Cool. Let's got get your stuff." Pete grabbed a key from he coffee table and headed to the front door, with Patrick right behind him.

Pete went to the garage and got in a black sports car. There were several other sports cars too. The bright yellow one stood out the most by far.

Patrick sat in the passenger seat. He was less stiff than he was earlier that evening, but the ride to his apartment was silent apart from him giving directions.

Patricks apartment was small and grotty. When they got there, Patrick just packed what little clothes he had into a duffel bag and lead Pete out. 

The apartment saddened Pete. He couldn't believe that cute little innocent Patrick had lived in a shitty apartment on the bad side of town that he couldn't even afford to live by himself.

They sat in the car in silence. Instead of driving back to the clan, Pete drove to the 24 hour mall. Patrick looked outside, then looked at Pete quizzically when he parked. Pete turned to him with a serious expression.

"We are going to get you some new clothes, okay? But you can't go crazy and bite someone. This isn't our territory and you would expose us. So you can't feed. Think you can do that?"

Patrick nodded and they both got out of the car. The mall was practically empty, after all, no one goes shopping at four in the morning, but it was still overwhelming for Patrick and his new senses. He tucked himself into Petes side. Pete held Patricks hand and lead him to a high end shop. Pete showed Patrick a few clothes, mainly t-shirts and skinny jeans, but expensive ones.

"Pete, I can't afford these." Patrick said sadly

"I can though. Whatever you want Patrick, its yours."

The time they spent shopping went without a hitch. Mostly.

As they were leaving, Pete suddenly smelt something and pulled Patrick to the car as fast as he could, muttering about "Stupid Dandies" all the while. Pete drove recklessly and only slowed down when they were nearing the house.

It was nearly dawn, a few minutes, maybe. Patrick could sense it. He didn't know how or why, he just could.

Pete tugged Patrick into his room as soon as they walked through the front door.

" Get ready for bed, Patrick. If you want them, I've got sweatpants in the bottom drawer of that dresser. "

Pete dumped Patricks bags in one corner and pulled the blinds and curtains shut, leaving the room in complete darkness. Yet they both could still see perfectly.

Pete turned to see Patrick, standing awkwardly in a white t-shirt and a pair of Petes too long sweats. A twist of possessiveness curled in his stomach and Pete grinned. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed, motioning Patrick to follow.

Patrick settled into bed facing Pete. Facing, but not touching. They watched each other for a moment before Pete opened his arms for Patrick and moved into them.  Pete encased Patrick,  his arm around his waist and his legs wrapped around Patricks, his chin resting on Patricks head. Patrick sighed and nuzzled into Petes neck. Pete smiled and kissed the top of Patricks head and stroked his hair. Patrick was relaxed in Petes arms, it was almost instinct for him. The two of them fell asleep content and happy as the sun rose.


End file.
